


Пронизанные дождем

by Dragon_Air



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Вся жизнь Рюукена пронизана дождем.
Kudos: 1





	Пронизанные дождем

Вся жизнь Рюукена пронизана дождем.

Когда Масаки ранит пустой — с неба льет. Когда шинигами излечивает ее от раны, которую Рюукен излечить не способен, и навеки привязывает ее к себе, — небо плачет, скорбя по утраченной чистой душе. Скорбя по всему племени квинси, лишившемуся Масаки, и по Рюукену, семья которого трещит по швам и рассыпается пылью.

Он не любил Масаки как женщину, но был привязан к ней, как к своей семье. Ее свет растопил мерзлоту мрачной обители Исида, и казалось, что все тучи ее устрашились и решили стороной обходить это место — место, где был заточен ее губительный свет. Но стоило подставиться под лучи этого солнца, поверить, что и холодные стены могут впитать тепло, — и эта хрупкая иллюзия пала под ледяным ливнем. Или под разрушительным жаром.

Дом Исида, во все времена и времена года пропитанный мерзлотой, не заслуживал такого яркого солнца — не выдерживал. Он его отторгал, как бы ни чаялся Рюукен поймать хоть лучик. Но свет не знает преград и ограничений — не ведала их и Масаки.

Вместе с тем, когда она окончательно их оставляет, Рюукен испытывает странное облегчение; темнота, не обличаемая ослепительным светом, мягко стелется внутри отпрыска холодного рода и обволакивает все его раны, селясь в них целебным дождем. Если Масаки и впрямь осталась бы в этом месте, она бы не согрела его, а сожгла. Испарила бы источники его силы, не пощадила бы даже лужи и иссушила бы сердца, покоящиеся в темных водах древней гордой семьи.

Ведь вся жизнь Рюукена пронизана дождем, и без дождя он существовать не может.

Когда Рюукен освобождается от связи, которая однажды бы его спалила, с неба льет. Небо остужает разгорячившуюся душу, но не лишает ее тепла; тепла, которое не жжет, а греет. Тепла, способного дождь не высушить, а согреть.

Когда в Рюукена проникает тепло Канаэ, — идет дождь.

Мать против этого союза, а Рюукен против любого союза, кроме этого. Рюукен верил, что браки квинси должны заключаться по любви, Канаэ же, без памяти в него влюбленная, была убеждена, что браки должны заключаться во благо рода. И что полукровка вроде нее даже мечтать не смеет о чистокровном господине. Но Рюукен не хочет следовать воле рода; он хочет жениться по любви. И потому делает предложение Канаэ, которая, пусть и без памяти в него влюбленная, соглашается не сразу. Она не верит, что и впрямь этого достойна. Что ее любовь взаимна. А он не торопится ее переубеждать, ведь доказывать он привык не словом, а делом.

Семья Рюукена трещит по швам и рассыпается пылью — такой гнев обуревает мать, готовой обрушить на сына своды их векового дома. Гнев трещит тоже, — трещит как огонь, пожирая дождь, которым был порожден.

Но Рюукену неважно, что станет с его семьей, устои которой он вероломно нарушил — а семья, испепеленная гневом, иссыхает и переламывается в труху. Рюукен, дождавшийся согласия Канаэ, создает семью с ней. Семью, скрепленную дождем.

Дождь идет, когда рождается их желанный ребенок, — позор всего рода, до судьбы которого Рюукену нет дела. Рюукену есть дело только до Канаэ и их ребенка. До собственной семьи, свободной от закостенелых традиций и правил, едва не оставивших его без искренних чувств.

Но Канаэ не искоренила эти традиции из себя, и потому сын берет часть отцовского имени, хоть Рюукен поначалу противится. Но Канаэ его убеждает — и окончательно окрашивает его имя в дождь. Окрашивает в дождь сына, что своим существованием будет напоминать о «нечистой», но искренней любви, а именем — о ее истоках.

Когда Канаэ умирает, идет дождь. Но чтобы напомнить Рюукену о ней, дождю необязательно срываться с неба — достаточно и сына, носящего в себе дождь каждым погожим днем.

Интересно, шел ли дождь, когда Ванденрейх забирал Урюу? Ощущает ли Урюу этот дождь, следующий за ним по пятам вместе с незримой отцовской тревогой? Когда идет дождь, Рюукен воссоединяется с семьей.


End file.
